


a dance

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, so wholesome, soft iwaoi hours, soft oiiwa hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: In that instance, he melted into Oikawa's embrace.Maybe this was -is- enough.Maybe this is all that he needed.Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa is the key to ending his misery."Promise me, shittykawa, you will never leave me again. No matter what.""Only if you promise to never forget me."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. a dance?

**Author's Note:**

> took a super long break from writing and i am BACK !!
> 
> hope i dont disappoint :)

_Sucks to be me._ Iwaizumi thought.

A few years ago Oikawa left him to chase after his dream in Argentina. 

_Sucker didn't even say goodbye._

Iwaizumi parked outside the airport.

He had decided to pick up the job of being a taxi driver on the side during the weekends. There is just something calming about driving at night and listening to life stories of various passengers.

Maybe it has something to do with his face, maybe he has a friendly face. Or maybe it's just the night, maybe they have some sort of effects over people. _What would Oikawa say if he were here right now?_

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a tourist waving their hand frantically in his direction. When the person realised that they had caught his attention, they pointed to their phone, signalling Iwaizumi that he is their ride.

It was too far to make out who it is but upon nearing, he realised that this person is beautiful.

It might be the flickering lights or the shinning full moon but this man standing in front of Iwaizumi is undeniably _gorgeous._

He got out of his car, "let me help you with that". 

He dared not make eye contact with the passenger as he just _knew_ that his eyes would linger longer that necessary.

When he loaded the luggages onto his car, he let out a huge breath. _Damn._ He wondered how he was going to survive the whole car journey. 

When he got into the car, he was taken aback by how comfortable the person had settled down. He chose to sit next to him and he was already half asleep.

_Should I wake him up to ask him where I should take him?_

He fastened his seatbelt and he adjusted his mirror. He looked at his phone and realised that there was an address keyed in. _Woah did this guy really just did that? This guy is probably hot **and** bold. _

He drove towards the ramen shop keyed in and adjusted the radio. He rolled down his window and enjoyed how the breeze would occasionally brush against his forearm. 

Whenever the lights turned red, he would steal glances at this mysterious passenger. 

So far, he has gathered a list of things he had observed.  
1\. he plays sports (he is super tan)  
2\. he has a boyfriend (he accidentally sneaked a peek at his wallpaper) *mental note that this guy probably very clingy as seen from the photo of him grabbing the other guys so tightly  
3\. nothing else 

He was lowkey frustrated, if only this guy hasn't been wearing a mask or sunglasses. _Who the hell wears sunglasses at night?_

When the passenger woke up, he turned to Iwaizumi and from his own peripheral vision he realised that he was studying him. 

He could feel his cheeks burning up. "Can I help you?" 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Do you dance?" 

_Dance?_ Such a simple yet perplexing question. 

"No, not really. I got two left feet, you see." 

There was another moment of silence. 

He glanced at the clock. _1.57am_

It was a long drive. From the airport to the destination. 

"Ramen shop, right?" 

"Yes." 

There was just something about his voice. So soothing and so husky. It was the most mesmerizing thing he has ever heard yet for some reason, it sounds vaguely familiar. _No way, I would ever forget a voice like that._ He could listent to him talk on and on and on again. 

He scratched his neck with his free hand and started racking his brain for questions to ask. Trying to gather up some excuse just to hear his voice again. 

Suddenly he felt something in his ear. 

He moved his head to the other side reflectively, causing the guy to laugh. "Relax, I would never hurt you." 

He placed the ear piece in his ear and gestured to him to park at the nearest spot. 

He suddenly walked out and opened Iwaizumi's door.

"A dance?" 


	2. you&me

Iwaizumi hesitated before reaching out to entrust the his hand to this mysterious stranger. 

He took out his phone and entered the code "0610" before hitting spotify and scrolling to a playlist titled "romanticist".

_How corny. cute, but corny._

He listened to the song, _jazz?_

The first few seconds was just Iwaizumi awkwardly holding onto the stranger's hand while he proceeded to keep his phone in his pocket.

The stranger looked at him before suddenly pulling him into a hug. 

His forehead ended up against his neck while feeling the person resting his chin on his head.

His hands stroking his hair and, the other, around him protectively.

_This feels nice._

"How have you been, Iwa-chan?"

Suddenly, everything stopped. 

_Iwa-chan?_

He could feel his body stiffen. 

_Oikawa._

He could feel his eyes brimming with hot tears.

_Oikawa._

He pushed his way out of his arms and carefully studied the figure. 

_Oikawa._

He still wears a huge flannel jacket over a dorky shirt that has aliens. He still wears grey sweatpants even if it doesn't match whatever he has on.

That would explain why he settled down so comfortably and knew his phone password.

_Some things never change._

He blushed at the thought of Oikawa knowing exactly what his password was. His own birthday, 2307.

And this has turned into rage. 

He frowned at the thought of Oikawa not bothering to phone him, _at all._

_Was he really that busy?_

But before he could say anything, Oikawa tug his left hand and placed Iwaizumi's other hand onto his waist.

The next song was "sway" by Michael Bublé. The instrumentals flooded the background and he just took everything in.

The music, the visuals, the fact that Oikawa is less than an arms length away.

He leaned forward and nuzzled against Oikawa's neck and just took in his scent and the fact that he's here. He's _actually_ here. 

During the chorus, he dipped Iwaizumi and all he could see was the starry sky and a figure. 

The taller held his face with his free hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"I just wanted to be enough for you, Iwa-chan." 

In that instance, he melted into Oikawa's embrace.

Maybe this was - _is_ \- enough.

Maybe this is all that he needed.

Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa is the key to ending his misery.

"Promise me, shittykawa, you will never leave me again. No matter what."

"Only if you promise to never forget me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope i did not disappoint 😝


End file.
